


Good morning, love.

by iwillgiveyouthefeels



Category: Carry On by Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow and Baz Pitch, Snowbaz - Fandom
Genre: M/M, snowbaz trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillgiveyouthefeels/pseuds/iwillgiveyouthefeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Good morning, love.” Baz said while planting trails of kisses at Simon’s neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good morning, love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my low-key imagination on how Simon and Baz usually start their mornings. Hehehe. Enjoy! x

It was one of those mornings when Baz wakes up with Simon at his side sleeping so soundly, safe and very much alive. If he could catch every steady breath as he sleep, he would and keep it all in his heart. Not in a million years Baz had imagine that there will come a day like this, when he will be able to sleep knowing that Simon love him and waking up in his arms and kisses. It is definitely living the dream.

Baz loves watching Simon sleep, so peaceful and still devastatingly beautiful, that he sometimes wonder how Simon did it. Attracting him even in his sleep or maybe he’s just madly in love with him.

For a few moments, Baz just keep watching the rise and fall of Simon’s chest as he breaths. Apparently, his love doesn’t fancy wearing shirt as he sleeps, which is now no more a problem unlike before when they were still nemesis, Baz will stare at anything apart from Simon’s naked chest that shines in the moonlight of their room, and honestly he had a good time dreaming about that chest and his other parts too.

Can’t keep his self anymore, Baz decided to wake up Simon in the best way that he could ever think of, kissing every mole in Simon’s face and around his neck until this sleepy head wakes up.

“Good morning, love.” Baz said while planting trails of kisses at Simon’s neck, still, Simon doesn’t even stir.

Oh well, kissing Simon is always a dream, so Baz sets off kissing Simon’s mole again now in his temples, cheeks, at the tip of his nose, and his favorite mole inside Simon’s lips that he just recently discovered, while saying this words repeatedly, “Good morning, love. I love you.” With every kiss. Baz never stop until Simon slowly opens his eyes, but close it again.

Baz is losing his patience now, he knows that Simon is now awake and just pretending to sleep.

“Snow, I know you’re wide awake now, if you don’t wake up right now, I will definitely ---

“What? Kiss me more until I kiss you back and make you moan?” Simon replied while he’s up in his elbows, and the bluest eyes lit up with an achingly beautiful grin.

Baz was taken aback, then if it’s still possible for his alabaster skin to blush, he probably did with Simon’s boldness. Yet, he countered it with this one,

“It will be a pleasure, love. Indulge me then.” Baz said with a hint of teasing and sexiness in his voice.

Simon let out a low growl, and damn he could have Baz with that growl. And then Simon, as obedient and fierce as he is,

Simon kisses Baz with gentleness and fierceness of his love for him. He kiss him without fear and doubt, kissing every uncertainties, every pain, making Baz feel every happiness and love through his kisses. 

They don’t need to cast a spell to feel this way, because for Simon and Baz, their love for each other is the most powerful magic of all. Nothing less, and nothing more.

And it’s more than enough.


End file.
